Screen sharing tools having well-known uses, for example, in web conferencing applications. A screen sharing feature allows a presenter to share the display of an entire display screen, or a region of the screen, to remote participants. The screen shared appears as the same image to all participants. However, data conveyed by the shared image may have a particular contextual relevance to different viewers. For example, a meeting time shown in a calendar displayed at the presenter's computer and shared with other participants does not accurately reflect the time at a viewer in a different timezone. A participant at a different timezone may not find the displayed meeting time to be beneficial since it does not reflect the participant's local time.